Kylo Ren
Summary Kylo Ren is a young but powerful Force User who first appeared in the newest Star Wars film: "Star Wars: The Force Awakens". Feeling let-down by his father, Han Solo, he was seduced to the Dark Side from the evil Supreme Leader Snoke. He is currently the Commander of (and an important facet of leading) the First Order- a political and military organization which was established approximately thirty years after the Battle of Endor. In addition to commanding the Troops of the First Order, Kylo Ren is also a member of the Knights of Ren: a small organization of relatively powerful group of Force-Users of the Dark Side. As a result, he took the title "Ren" as a surname. Although he is a relatively new character in the Disney Star Wars Universe, he shows a lot of promise, as he aspires to become just as powerful as Darth Vader; if not more so. Kylo Ren may not be as powerful as other past Siths, but he shows great potential. In addition, he helms one of the most bizarre yet striking Light-Sabers in Star Wars lore: a light saber which seems to emit a different type of energy than a standard lightsaber which also has a cross-guard at the hilt. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, likely 7-B Name: Kylo Ren, Ben Solo Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Around 29 to 30 Classification: Human Dark Sided Force User/Leader of the Knights of Ren/Commander of the First Order Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics via Force Augmentation, Enhanced Senses, Various lightsaber combat skills, Skilled Swordsman, Precognition (Rey demonstrated such a power without any training, Kylo Ren is likely able to replicate it), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation (Rey demonstrated such a power without any training, Kylo Ren is likely able to replicate it), Psychometry (Rey demonstrated such a power without any training, Kylo Ren is likely able to replicate it), Barrier Creation (Demonstrates this in the novel by deflecting her lightsaber strikes with the Force once disarmed), Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him) Attack Potency: At least Town level, likely City level (Snoke considers him to be the ideal embodiment of the Light and Dark sides of the Force and his power was held in high regard by his uncle and he was regarded as a potentially great Jedi. His telekinesis in context, but it is a power used both offensively and defensively is described as "immense". These accolades all point to him be at least on the level of the likes of Clone Wars era Ahsoka Tano and Season 1 and 2 of Rebels Kanan Jarrus). Able to cut characters/armors with durability similar to that of General Grievous and the AT-AT walker with his lightsaber Speed: Subsonic movement via Force Speed with Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Easily able to react to and deflect blaster fire, superior to Luke Skywalker post A New Hope of [http://i.imgur.com/HPmoFI7.jpg fending off Magnaguards for a brief period of time with little training] and likely comparable to Ahsoka Tano during the Clone Wars and Anakin Skywalker before he became Darth Vader), Massively Hypersonic reactions when augmented by precognition Lifting Strength: Peak Human naturally, can be augmented to Superhuman levels with the Force Striking Strength: At least Town Class, likely City Class with Force Amplification Durability: Small Building level naturally (Able to survive being hit by Chewbacca's Bowcaster weapon superior to [http://www.narutoforums.com/xfa-blog-entry/star-wars-feat-more-blaster-firepower.33625/ a blaster] while distracted over being mentally torn by killing his father Han Solo; also took a hit to one of his shoulders by Finn during their fight while weakened). At least Town level, likely City level with Force Amplification via power-scaling (Superior to an incompletely trained Kanan, in demonstrating his aptitude for deflecting lightsaber strikes through the power of the Force while already gravely injured, on top of his already superior potential in the Force and "immense" telekinetic defenses, Kylo Ren is at least as powerful as Ahsoka Tano towards the end of the Clone Wars) Stamina: Superhuman, can fight extreme battles with little hindrance with serious wounds for several minutes at a time Range: Extended melee range with his lightsaber. Dozens of meters with Force abilities. Likely planetary with Force senses (Superior to the likes of Kanan and Ezra who were able to sense the Dark Side power of Darth Vader on Lothal while still in orbit) Standard Equipment: His own unique Lightsaber; a cracked Kyber Crystal Lightsaber with two vents to act as a crossguard Intelligence: Though young, Kylo Ren has a very high intelligence, being both the commander of the First Order and leader of the Knights of Ren, also seems to know every Storm Trooper by number, which is impressive considering the vast amount of them which exist. Skilled and experienced combatant. Considered "unstoppable" on the battlefield of the new trilogy era. Weaknesses: Suffers continuous mental conflict over his Light Side nature conflicting with his desire for more power in the Dark Side of the Force. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Telekinesis:' Kylo Ren can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. Kylo Ren has demonstrated considerable prowess with the power, even halting the movement of a blaster bolt in mid air. *'Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim, or even kill outright. Kylo Ren has a considerable mastery for the power, able probe for hidden thoughts in the minds of others and learn them for himself. *'Tutaminis:' Through the Force, Kylo Ren can draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. Kylo Ren demonstrated this power when he used the Force to block several of Rey's lightsaber strikes with his bare hands. Note: Respect Thread. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Sword Users Category:Psychics Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Martial Artists Category:Mind Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Humans Category:Telepaths Category:Traitors Category:Absorption Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 7